Wild One
by L0llyp0p
Summary: It's a new start to a year , and a new life without Rhydian but the scars are still deep. And when a new girl shows up carrying a whole new mystery off her own. Throws Maddy's life in chaos and the scars which have just healed might have been reopened
1. Proulouge: Call of the Wild

**Hey **

**so this is seta year after series one, at the start of the new school year.**

**Anyway enjoy !**

**Disclamier: I do not own WolfBlood**

**Prolouge: Call off the Wild**

* * *

I open my eyes, and feel the primal power surging over me; this is nothing like half-hearted attempts. I have done over the last month, I am now free.

My four legs last me longer than my pathetic human ones and take me a lot faster, within a matter of minutes, I have crossed the whole tip of where I live on this far outstretch twice and my instincts are waiting for more.

My eyes, can see to the far outstretch of the coast to the next island even in the pitch darkness and they track every movement; the fish in the water, the birds in the sky and the faint movement of small mammals in the grass.

My hearing is even better, and as I run through the long grass, my ears don't miss anything ; the crunching mouse in the field 200 meters away from me and the owl coming for it.

The more I run stretching out my legs which have been unused to their full potential for weeks, the more I crave it ,the freedom, the power of the wild and wind.

But there is one thing I miss, a pack and as I look sadly at my house I can see the lights are off and the house is dark. The wash of the pale moon light illuminates my fur, and gives me the instinct to run and be free because you can ever tame a wild one.

* * *

**Please Review =)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ecounter

**Hey**

**This is tenchincally the first part of chapter one but I wanted to get this up as quickly as possibel and it seemed the right part to cut off.**

**I also made a polyvore thing of the girl in this chapter, I also posted this on tumblr and the link to both accounts are on my profile page**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolfblood**

**Chapter 1: The ecounter**

* * *

Maddy's presence in the dining room made both Tom and Shannon turn to face her,

"Rough night, Mads" Tom lightly jokes not knowing how to behave to a recently transformed wolfblood.

Maddy raises and eyebrow her dark hair falling in her face "hmmm, I could hear you all last night, watching the telly" Maddy grabs one of the bacon slices and places it on her plate devouring it in seconds.

"Don't eat to fast you'll get indigestion" Shannon scolds.

"Shut up, Shan you sound just like mam" Maddy retorts playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Maybe because she's right you know" Emma answers entering the kitchen and hanging up her coat.

"Hey mam" Maddy cheers up a bit at the sight of her parents "How was it?"

"How was what?" Shannon asks , confused at the subject matter.

"Territory agreements" Daniel answers grabbing the last bit of bacon off Maddy's plate, much to Emma's dismay.

"Your father fell asleep, you know" Emma states looking pointedly at Dan, ignoring her husband's protests she comes up and takes the empty plates. "How was my cub?" she asks teasingly

Tom and Shannon hold back giggles "Cub?" Tom asks smirking which is soon followed by Maddy's punch to the arm.

"We looked her up nice and tight Mrs Smith" Shannon responds, to which Maddy makes a face and turns round to her mother.

"I could have managed on my own, Mam. You didn't need Tom and Shannon to babysit me"

"You mean Wolfysit" Dan jokes to which there is no responding laughter, "Tough crowd" he mummers biting into his bread.

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to come over you know" Maddy says, getting off the bus.

"Yeah, but we wanted you to be safe" Tom shrugs his shoulders "it was your first time on your own without your parents and Rhy-"he cuts off , leaving them in an awkward silence.

Maddy grimaces it still hurt and she appreciated Shan and Tom trying to avoid the subject but when it did slip out it is painful like a stab to the heart.

"Look" Shannon points over to one of the benches in the school yard, "Have you seen them before?"

Maddy looks to the two people standing there a girl of her age , fifteen, and a boy about twelve years old. They were obviously brother and sister as they shared the same light olive skin tone and dark hair.

"No, I haven't" Tom says squinting his eyes "Maddy, Maddy !" he calls because Maddy is standing there frozen.

The girl catches them looking and instead of avoiding eye contact she stares back in Maddy's eyes, with unwavering determination.

It is Maddy who breaks first; it was something about the eyes she concludes. They were nothing special, just an ordinary brown but it was like they weren't that girls eyes that she was looking through something in her. Maddy shakes her head but as she does that she catches a scent which makes her take a step back.

It was the unmistakably musty , woodland smell of a wolfblood but there was something else; something sharper and tangier. She had never smelt it before.

"Mads are you okay?" Shannon asks concerned

"I smelt wolfblood of them" Maddy jerks her head in the brother and sister's direction, and as if the girl could sense they were talking about her she lifts her head and meets Maddy's gaze to whih Maddy averts her eyes. "but there is something else to, I've never smelt it before"

Shannon grimaces as her logical brain tries to figure it out but Tom comes up with a solution "Mads it's probably from our clothes from last night, right?"

Maddy nods uncertainly and before they enter the building she sees the girl check her brothers hands.

_Hands! _Warning bells go off in Maddy's head but before she can tell either Shannon or Tom the bell goes off and she is dragged into the building.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I would love you if you review**


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past

**Hey **

**If anyone wants to know I will be including Rhydian in my story but a bit later on but he will defianatly take part**

**Anyway thanks to evreyone who favourited/followed / reviewed so much they make my day and actually make me feel that this is worth writing .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past**

* * *

The net time Maddy sees the girl it is when she enters the class, and like that the ghosts of the past are reawakened.

But this isn't Rhydian in the slightest, the girl stands strong ,proud and confident meeting everyone's gaze sending out a clear message _don't mess with me_ even Jimi's oncoming taunts are stopped.

"I'm guessing your Blair Rae" Mr Jefferies states, holding out his hand

"Khiara" she says abruptly "Sir" Khiara adds as an afterthought shaking Mr Jefferies hand.

"Well, Khiara I'm your form tutor so if you have any worries come to me and I'll be happy to help" He says warmly which is meet with laughter from the class

Khiara smiles politely and grits her teeth, she doesn't want to be here and every single nerve in her body tells her to run and she doesn't want some patronising teacher to talk to her. She glances out of the window longing to be free.

Whilst Mr Jefferies is organising Khiara's timetable and she is distracted, Maddy gets a chance to size up Khiara without being glared at.

The first thing she notices is that Khiara is quite tall, almost the same height as Tom and elegant with elongated, arms, legs and fingers with dark hair reaching mid back. The next thing is are the delicate swirling Celtic patterns running from her thumb to under her rolled up sleeve#

Khiara catches her staring at Maddy looks away and Khiara smirks and when Mr Jefferies hands her the timetable she heads to the back corner of the class and ignores all the stares.

* * *

At lunch Maddy can't find Khiara and grill her like she did with Rhydian, unfortunately this catches Shannon's and Tom's attention

"Maddy stop being twitchy you're drawing attention to yourself" Tom whispers, which causes more people to turn round.

"Where is she?" Maddy hisses getting more and more agitated

"Who" Shannon asks confused

"Khiara!" the veins on Maddy's hands starts to darken, causing alarmed looks from Shannon and Tom.

"Maddy" Shannon says panicked, "Maddy, calm down she couldn't have left the premises, we'll find her after school, okay, now calm down" Shannon says harshly.

Maddy taking a deep breath forces herself to calm down and after a couple of minutes the darkened veins are gone and she's back to normal.

Tom lets out a low whistle "that was close" which is then followed by a hit from Maddy.

Khiara on the other hand is trying to attract as little attention as possible which hasn't been going very well.

After facing Jimi for the second time and being blocked by the K's she is seriously tempted to use physical violence but instead she takes a deep breath and storms into the class room , glaring at anyone who came across her path.

Sitting down at her desk, she looks outside of the window counting down the hours till she could run.

Tapping her pencil impatiently against her desk, Khiara looks at the clock for the tenth time within five minutes, sighing she looks down at work the maths teacher set but instead of the equations making sense , there just a mumble jumble of lines.

"We have a no tattoo policy, Miss Rae" the maths teacher, Miss James says.

"And a no makeup policy but apparently that didn't get through" Khiara mumbles giving a pointed stare at the three K's

To Miss James she says politely "Oh, these are just henna it is just temporary and will be washed off" Gritting her teeth Khiara points the defiantly temporary marks on her arm.

Miss James looks a bit taken back at Khiara's sickly politeness to which Khiara raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side as if to question the teacher to this Miss James turns round in a huff and the whole class watched Khiara's mouth turn up into a smirk.

* * *

"You know you catch more flies with honey than vinegar" Maddy's voice calls out across the playground causing Khiara to turn.

"Well that's good cause that means everything going to plan" Khiara sneers and crosses her arms defensively, she didn't trust Maddy not in one bit.

"So your plan is to gain no friends" Maddy questions trying to get more out of this girl , before Khiara could send back a witty comment a group of the younger years come running through the space Khiara wanted to create cutting of the tense conversation.

Khiara stares at Maddy, calculating her to which Maddy glares straight back at her; this doesn't intimidate Khiara, instead of averting her gaze. She just smirks and watches Maddy try and deduce her.

Khiara looks at Maddy, and figures out what she knows. _She obviously can smell the Wolfblood on me _Khiara deducts and takes a deep breath the crisp air mingling with Maddy's scent. When she sees Maddy copying her and then the veins on Maddy's hands darken Khiara ready's herself for a fight but after a couple of minutes Maddy's hands are back to normal and Khiara breathes a sigh of relief.

Maddy on the other hand is far from calm, when she copied Khiara's move of breathing deeply in, Khiara's scent sent her mad. Maddy couldn't figure out what she was or who she was. Even Khiara's body language was unreadable like a statue.

Which is exactly what Khiara wants, she can sense Maddy's frustration which makes her think _mission accomplished _she doesn't want anyone knowing who she is and more importantly what she is.

Tired of this game Khiara spins on her heal and calls out "I things to do, so catch you later"

Maddy even more frustrated than she was before this meeting, grits her teeth and runs into the forest planning to burn of the frustration

.

Khiara walks calmly to the small figure waiting for her by the gate,

"Hey, Ro been waiting long" she asks her brother, Rowan.

"Yeah , I have actually" Rowan says 'annoyed' " been watching you're staring contest with that girl" , her brothers pointed comments just makes Khiara smile, even though he is the youngest his comments were always straight to the point.

"I was just" Khiara tries to find a word that makes the situation seem better "deducing her"

"You mean intimidating her "Rowan bluntly says

Khiara laughs, and ruffles Rowan's hair "Whatever you want to think Ro" this left them in a comfortable silence until Khiara realises they are heading into the centre of the village.

"Ro, this isn't the way home, it's that way" Khiara says pointing behind them.

Rowan suddenly takes interest in his shoes and looks guilty "Well, the fact is I have badger watching now"

"What!" Khiara asks with disbelief "Badger watching, um I thought we could train on your senses and speed ready for Samhain*" she lightly suggests.

Now it is Rowans turn to look at his sister sceptically "Kia, Samhain is in over a months' time, plus Badger watching is compulsory"

Khiara raises an eyebrow "Well, there will be no badgers spotted today" she confidently says as no sane wild animal will come near them.

"Well, I can't really say that without explaining everything "Rowan says scuffing his feet along the pavement.

Khiara shakes her head they want as little attention as possible, especially with Samhain coming up, "Fine, when are you going to be back"

Rowan quickly says "10'oclock"

This causes Khiara to groan "What , and I guess I'll have to pick you up" Khiara sighs her evening just got a bit more hectic " And I don't know if dad will be back tonight, meaning we can take the bus like normal people or run" she points out much preferring the second option.

"I'll think about it" Rowan lies already knowing how he wants to get home, "bye" he says not wanting to be seen with his sister and speeds of to Bernie's

Rolling her eyes, Khiara looks around for any possible witnesses. Seeing none Khiara jumps over a boundary and speeds of in the direction of home

* * *

When Khiara arrives at home, it's empty.

"No big surprise" she mutters moving a cardboard box to reach the stairs, when she reaches her room she falls on top of the bed and lies there for ten minutes relaxing.

It's only the dryness in her eyes which makes her get up, grabbing her contact lenses case she walks into the hall bathroom, and takes out the brown plastic disks to expose her natural eye colour.

Putting solution into her eyes to moisten them , Khiara looks into the mirror instead of dull brown eyes she has been pretending to have ,

One golden eye stares out at her while the other is a bright emerald green.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review =)**

***- Samhain is a celtic holdiay on the 31st of october - basically halloween **


End file.
